stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Mellisánder Chilonides
Hallo, welkom bij Wikistad! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Overleg gebruiker:Echocho pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Jillids (Overleg) aug 12, 2010 10:55 Welkom! Hé, van harte welkom op de wiki hier en enorm bedankt voor je ongelooflijke complimentjes over 'Kopstuk'. Het 'boek' was in 'opdracht' van Gebruiker:Pierius_Magnus, gebaseerd op zijn personages hier op Wikistad zoals Mama Luigi en Dr. Magnus. 'Ik' (jeej, wat hanteer ik veel van 'die' dingen) heb namelijk een uitgeverij in Wikistad en hij vroeg me of ik niet geïnteresseerd was in een biografie te schrijven over een van z'n personages, het leven van de gangster Luigi sprak me 't meest aan. Ik ging aan de slag met de artikels die Magnus verspreid over Wikistad geschreven heeft en de Wikipedia-biografieën van enkele echt bestaande gangsters zoals Capone (er zijn ontelbaar veel gelijkenissen tussen die twee), zo is 't dus een beetje gegaan :p Of er een vervolg opkomt, weet ik niet zo zeker... Wat de rondleiding betreft. Zoals je wel al gemerkt zult hebben, is deze wiki nogal inactief ja :s maar dat jij hier verschijnt is een goed teken aan de wand, als je 't mij vraagt! Ik ben zelf maar nog enkele dagen terug na bijna een jaar weg te zijn, ondertussen is er blijkbaar heel wat "hommeles" geweest :P (de Tweede Burgeroorlog heb ik wel nog meegemaakt haha). Voor voorbeelden van (goeje) artikels zou ik gewoon zeggen kijk rustig rond, zo doe je vast wat ideetjes op, ook rond lay-out en zo van die dingen. Ik neem aan dat je 'n beetje weten hoe te werken met een wiki? Veel plezier ermee alleszins!!! Echocho aug 12, 2010 11:27 (UTC) :Bedankt, klinkt goed! Het is jammer dat die oorlog de mensen hier heeft verdreven. Is er nog enige kans dat ze hier ooit terugkeren? Mellisánder Chilonides aug 12, 2010 11:30 (UTC) ::Graag gedaan :) En dat zou fijn zijn, want ik kon 't met de meeste erg goed vinden. Ik probeer ook altijd zo veel mogelijk ruzie te vermijden. Oh, en als Chilonides nog een uitgeverij zoekt voor z'n geschriften, mag ik je Goodwin Publishings aanraden? :D Echocho aug 12, 2010 11:34 (UTC) :Je mag gerust mijn geschriften publiceren, onder een leuke schuilnaam. De jongeheer David Goodwin lijkt me een alleraardigste kerel en hij zal zijn vak goed verstaan, als hij ook maar een haar op wijlen zijn betreurde vader lijkt. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 12, 2010 11:36 (UTC) ::Fantastisch! In naam van Goodwin bedank ik je. Samenwerken met anderen vind ik leuk en belangrijk. Echocho aug 12, 2010 11:47 (UTC) :Reken maar! Een wees altijd welkom in mijn schitterende villa aan zee waar mijn vrouwe Eunice mijn gasten verwent met traditiionele Griekse gyros, verse druiven en wijn.Mellisánder Chilonides aug 12, 2010 11:49 (UTC) :: Hmm, klinkt verleidelijk... Als je zin hebt, kun je hier ook altijd een pagina voor Griekenland maken, als je ideetjes nodig hebt, er zijn er al voor België en Nederland bijv. en je kunt ook gewoon wat kopiëren van Wikipedia. Da's trouwens ook nog een tip: 't is geen misdaad om als nieuweling qua layout en zo wat dingen te kopiëren van andere artikels, zo leer je 'r mee werken, kun je dingetjes uitproberen en zo, denk ik. ;) Echocho aug 12, 2010 11:52 (UTC) De Zee en Mijn Woning right|180px Wat denk je van deze cover voor De Zee en Mijn Woning? :p Ik was eerst op zoek naar iets traditioneler: een schilderij van een wilde storm op zee en zo, maar wou dan iets gedurfer uitproberen, meer conceptueel te werk gaan en kwam met dit ideetje op de proppen. Nu alleen nog een pseudoniem bedenken... Echocho aug 12, 2010 14:51 (UTC) :En ik heb een leuk klinkend en lekker kort pseudoniem gevonden: Eliah Gréco (een zoveelste flauwe woordspeling van me: el(iah) gréco :p). Echocho aug 12, 2010 15:34 (UTC) Llamada Als je je afvraagt waar iedereen heen is gegaan dan is het antwoord Llamada. Ik hoop dat je eens komt kijken. Jillids aug 12, 2010 17:32 (UTC) :Dat ziet er uit als een leuke site en de activiteit trekt me wel aan! Jammer dat ik deze eerder ontdekte; multitasken is één van de vele dingen waarin ik niet uitblink, tot mijn spijt. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 13, 2010 15:34 (UTC) Capitalist Ben jij een Capitalist? -- aug 14, 2010 11:58 (UTC) :Natuurlijk! En ik meen dat dit woord doorgaans met een k wordt geschreven? ;) Mellisánder Chilonides aug 14, 2010 12:00 (UTC) ::Interesse om een politieke partij op te richten in Lovia? Ik maakte reeds een beetje reclame voor je (smile) aug 14, 2010 12:06 (UTC) :::Dat verklaart natuurlijk waarom je 't met een C had geschreven :p. Echocho aug 14, 2010 12:18 (UTC) ::Mijn Engels laat, helaas, nogal te wensen over. Ik kan het goed lezen, maar schrijven gaat niet al te best. Bovendien ben ik bezig met mijn boek(en) hier, momenteel met Ongerepte Wildernis, vind je het wat? Succes met je "ronselerij"! :P Mellisánder Chilonides aug 14, 2010 12:20 (UTC) :::Geen probleem, wanneer je er zin in zou hebben. Je weet ons te vinden. -- aug 14, 2010 12:29 (UTC) ::Dat weet ik zeker, ik heb jullie site vaak bekeken en vind het fijn dat de site nog altijd zo actief is gebleven terwijl deze site haar activiteit helaas heeft verloren. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 14, 2010 12:31 (UTC) Beloning Een dikke duim :p! Proficiat! ;) Echocho aug 16, 2010 09:17 (UTC) :Nou, bedankt! Tevens een dikke duim voor de goede hulp van mijn uitgever in de vormgeving en fouten correctie. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 19, 2010 12:55 (UTC) Verfilming Vier Vreemdelingen Ik ben er op m'n kladblok aan begonnen! Je vindt er mijn aantekeningen, pogingen om de verhaal ook te laten werken in filmvorm (in een klassieke 3-akt) én mogelijk als eerste deel v/d trilogie. Graag jouw bedenkingen, etcetera en ik vraag van jouw om nog een "stamnaam" te bedenken voor het meisje van de vier en ook alle vier de vreemdelingen een Westerse naam mee te geven (een voornaam is voldoende, voornamelijk voor het begin, naarmate de jaren verstrijken zouden ze als dramatisch element hun namen kunnen vergeten zijn). Echocho okt 20, 2010 10:26 (UTC) :Om te beginnen ben ik vereerd dat je mijn boeken wilt verfilmen en moet ik je complimenteren met je mooie krant. Wat betreft de stamnamen en echte namen van de personen, ai, daar vraag je me wat! Maar ik zal eens wat bedenken: *N'lokir: Áksel *Mantrussir: Algebeaivi *Handamen: Ántte *Áirá: Magredá (voor het meisje) :Dat zijn dan dus de vier namen. Ik heb voor Lapse Sami-namen gekozen omdat ik waarschijnlijk in het derde boek of in een spin-off serie hun voorgeschiedenis ga beschrijven en hun moeder een Sami vrouw is. Dat is echter nog niet bekend in het eerste en het tweede deel. Je aantekeningen zien er goed uit en de poster vind ik schitterend. Ik sta je verder alle artistieke vrijheid toe in het proces van "tot een goed boek komen", je idee om bijvoorbeeld Vendrir als dwarsligger al in dit deel te introduceren vind ik erg sterk. Mellisánder Chilonides okt 24, 2010 11:53 (UTC) ::Aha, een tipje van de sluier gelicht over deel 3 :P als dat maar niet uitlekt hehe. Bedankt voor de namen! Echocho okt 24, 2010 16:32 (UTC) :Ik reken erop dat alles netjes binnenskamers blijft, waarde broeder. Mellisánder Chilonides dec 22, 2010 15:57 (UTC) Hey Ik ben Wabba The I die alle mogelijke functies heeft als alleenheerser op deze site. Ik ga geen oorlog voeren of alles naar mij toe eigenen, maar probeer de geschiedenis en cultuur en religie en natuur en blablabla op te schrijven. Ik heb op een jaar tijd ongeveer 3500 bewerkingen gemaakt en ben daar trots op. Als je nog eens wilt langskomen hier, mag altijd!!!! Wabba The I (overleg) 8 apr 2013 16:34 (UTC) :Je bent geweldig goed bezig Koning Wabba! Wat vond je van mijn boeken? Mellisánder Chilonides (overleg) 2 jun 2013 21:33 (UTC) :::Mooi, mooi. Ik heb de titels aangepast (zonder hoofdletters). Wabba The I (overleg) 3 jun 2013 16:35 (UTC)